


Plot

by sinofwriting



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "You bit someone?"
Relationships: Sam Fekete/Reader





	Plot

The two shake their heads at what’s happening on the tv. It felt like the longer the show went on the more stupid the plot and cahracters got.

“I did that once.” Y/N points at the tv, where they see tv of the characters doing what they just said they weren’t going to.  
Sam shakes her head, “I feel like I should be surprised.”  
Y/N laughs, “We’ve been together for two years, I hope I can’t surprise you.”  
“Shouldn’t you want to surprise me?”  
Y/N shrugs, “I bit someone once.”  
“You bit someone?” Her voice gets high at the end.  
“Guess I can still surprise you.”  
“When did you bite someone?” Sam asks.  
Y/N’s eyebrows furrow, “I think I was five or six.”  
Sam leans back into the couch, relieved. “Thank god, I thought you were like a teenager when you did.”  
Y/N shakes her head, not understanding her girlfriends thought process.

Turning her head back towards the tv, she smiles when Sam moves closer. Tucking herself into Y/N. The two refocus on the tv, a comfortable silence settling over them, as they watch the dumb, entertaining plot unfold.


End file.
